


The Jealous King

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, First Kiss, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Prompt by http://patroclusdefensesquad.tumblr.com"How about jealous Arthur when he finds out there are loads of other knights and servants who have crushes on Merlin (who sometimes flirts back) and he loses his shit when one starts to court him and is just like “no” and kisses him up against the wall and afterwards Merlin is just like “it’s about fuckin time” mm yeah that’s some good shit right there"





	The Jealous King

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing from a prompt. It was an enjoyable task but it was done rather quickly, so it's a little non-descriptive and could have been longer.  
> Feel free to leave feedback/helpful criticism!

Arthur found himself counting down the minutes until this meeting was adjourned. For a king, he had an extraordinarily little amount of input, for which he was very grateful. Gwen’s and Leon’s voices were just background noise as his mind drifted to his servant. Where was Merlin? He had delivered breakfast extra promptly this morning and he even called Arthur sire with absolutely no tone of satire. Come to think of it, his servant had been in the best mood he’d ever seen him in.  
“Sire?”  
Arthur turned to find the council silently gazing at him. The corner of Leon’s mouth twitched slightly and a guilty cough escaped from his throat. Arthur couldn’t let the council take this as a moment of weakness.  
“Sorry everyone, my sleep was interrupted last night. I apologise for being rather vacant this morning. Leon will kindly see to the rest of my duties for the day.”  
Leon’s smile had disappeared.

 

As Arthur was about to exit the hall, his mind still on Merlin’s whereabouts, he heard Leon grunting from the corner.  
“You know Sire, just because you’re King now, that doesn’t mean you can’t have a sense of humour.”   
Arthur grinned.   
“Actually Leon, I do have a sense of humour. Unfortunately, I just don’t think you’re very funny.” Leon’s smile mimicked Arthur’s, and his eyes flickered with mischievousness.   
“Is this about Merlin sire?”  
Arthur could tell by Leon’s sheer delight that his own face had betrayed him. He quickly worked to compose himself and found himself speaking with so little emotion that he didn’t even sound like himself.  
“And why would Merlin have anything to do with any of this?”  
There was a brief silence and Leon’s expression grew more elated with every second. His eyes gleamed in a ‘I know something you don’t’ kind of way.  
Arthur really tried not to care but he could feel his words coming from the pits of his stomach, travelling up his body like acid reflux. They came out harsher than intended.  
“Just tell me what he’s doing, Leon, or he’ll be straight in the dungeon and it’ll be on your conscience!”.  
Obviously, Arthur’s aggression had made the situation all the more humorous.  
“With all due respect, sire, you can’t possibly lock Merlin away for what he is doing. He’s breaking no rules after all”.  
With this, Leon chuckled light-heartedly but Arthur felt unstable. There was something about this entire situation that just wasn’t right. Merlin having everything ready for Arthur before he woke, his over-ecstatic interactions with Gwen, the little spring in his step as he moved around the royal chambers, his proud and knowing grin when he merrily said “Everything is done, Sire. I have your plans here for the full day and you will find everything you need in here in the next ten minutes.”. Arthur hadn’t paid any heed to Merlin’s frantic run when Arthur told him “That will be all, then”, but now it seemed too suspicious. Why would Merlin be in such a hurry – and why would he be so happy? Arthur surely gave him no reason to be happy of late. He had more than doubled Merlin’s workload since becoming king. Of course, Merlin never complained – but then Merlin never did, not with meaning.  
“If it’s bothering you so much that you can’t even engage in conversation, Sire, then you’ll be pleased to know that Merlin has a little romantic date-”  
“When?” The word didn’t even process in his mind before it bluntly made it’s way out. Leon seemed rather taken back by Arthur’s lack of positive reaction. What had he been expecting? His servant can’t try and get the day off for some silly romantic date. Especially not with the amount of time he spends in the tavern.  
Before Leon even had a chance to answer, Arthur’s face contorted with something beyond rage.  
“Who?”  
“Arthur, you can’t possible be angry at-”  
“I suggest you answer me Leon, and that you address me by my proper title-”  
“Arthur! You’re being unreasonable. I don’t want you to be surprised is all”. Surprised? What did he mean surprised?  
“It’s Gwaine, sire. He’s gone for a picnic with…”  
Arthur wasn’t sure whether Leon had even finished the sentence. Merlin and Gwaine? Of course Merlin would be attracted to a man. That much had always been obvious but Gwaine??? What on earth was attractive about Gwaine? He was sleazy, rude and spent most of his time off duty drunk. But of course, no doubt they’ve been spending a lot of time together in the tavern.  
“Sire, it’s common knowledge that at least 6 of the knights have a bit of a thing for Merlin, it was just a matter of who got there first. I mean I obviously don’t have the confidence that Gwaine-”  
“You? What do you mean you? Don’t tell me that you like him, Leon. He is a servant!”  
Arthur had been an idiot. How did he not notice the way the knights all watched him, the way they fought amongst themselves to help Merlin onto his horse, the way they bickered about who would find Merlin when Arthur was looking for him? How had Arthur not seen this? Did he really not notice - or had it been sheer ignorance on his part?   
He never looked back at Leon as he left the council chambers. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, yet he found himself atop his horse and leaving for the woods. He recalled taking Gwen here for a picnic and making Merlin tag along. Well, Merlin would either be there or at the tavern.

He slowed, however, as he neared his destination. What exactly did he plan on doing? Surely he couldn’t just storm into their romantic dinner and tell Merlin-   
What did he even want to tell Merlin?  
He pushed down the tingling feeling in his stomach and thought better of his decision. He slowly headed back to the castle.

On his way back to the doors, he heard two horses galloping behind him. Sure enough, Merlin and Gwaine had been to dinner. Gwaine, however, looked rather unsteady and giddy, leaving Arthur to believe that he’d had one too many drinks. Arthur leaned against the wall and watched as the pair slowed to a halt. A few of the knights, including Leon, watched as Gwaine rushed from his horse to help lift Merlin from his. 

One of the knights wolf-whistled towards them and Arthur was unsure what was happening. Was it because they wanted to make a show? Or was it because Gwaine was quite clearly drunk? Either way, Arthur must have stood upright and made an audible noise, because as Gwaine’s hand gently caressed Merlin’s jaw, everyone seemed to look in his direction. 

He stood dumbfounded and un-moving and it all happened in slow motion. The caress of the jaw, Merlin’s little smile – and then it happened. Gwaine leaned forward and pushed his mouth to Merlin’s. It was sloppily done, but it wasn’t until Merlin opened his own mouth and pushed his tongue into Gwaine’s, that Arthur found himself sprinting back into the castle.He stopped when he saw Gwen, and he found himself frantically spewing random words.   
“I, Merlin and the knights, and Gwaine… I didn’t- How did… Gwen..”  
He was defeated.  
“I can’t do this”

Gwen knew. She must have done. Arthur had never done more than kiss her, and Arthur often heard her speak of Lancelot, his loss was still eating at her. She was a good wife, and he loved her. But not the same way he loved Merlin.

“Arthur, you need to speak to him. How is he supposed to have known? You’re constantly telling him what to do and you’ve never said anything kind to him in my presence. All this time you’ve been rejecting him, you’ve been tearing yourself apart. You have had opportunities Arthur, and you have wasted them. You can’t blame him for finding someone else.”   
Her voice was stern, yet caring.   
Arthur still found himself unable to speak, unable to comprehend his own emotions. If Gwen had known how he felt, surely everyone else did? Is that why Leon found his lack of concentration this morning a laughing matter?Before he knew it, he was running again.

 

…

As he entered the entrance hall, Merlin and Gwaine stood hand in hand, deep in discussion with the knights and a few of the serving ladies. He stopped still in the doorway and Merlin’s eyes halted for a moment on Arthur’s. He looked happy, yes, but there was something else. When he smiled his eyes didn’t crease up at the sides, and he didn’t bare his teeth once. He looked unlike himself. Arthur approached him slowly, all the while holding Merlin’s gaze. He made his way through the knights and stopped directly in front of him. 

“So, I asked him to feed me the grapes, and as he did I was kissing his little fingertips. He pretended to drop one, the little devil, and as he moved forward that was it.”  
The serving ladies swooned as Gwaine finished the story of their first kiss and Arthur looked Merlin dead in the eyes.  
“Did you drop the grape on purpose, Merlin?” His face may have been threatening, but his voice betrayed him. It came out as a defeated whisper and Arthur caught Leon’s face darken as he spoke.   
“Sire, why don’t you-”  
“ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME, MERLIN!?” Everyone jumped. Everyone except Merlin, seemingly. Merlin’s eyes searched his face for some sort of answer, some sort of explanation and Arthur could feel the veins in his neck throbbing.  
“Yes.” Merlin whispered, tears filling his eyes for a moment.  
Arthur took a step back, feeling betrayed. For the first time, his eyes left Merlin’s and he looked directly at Gwaine. He was still giggling with one of the serving girls, almost flirtatiously. Had he not just seen his own friend- no, his own boyfriend’s eyes fill with tears as the King shouted at him? Did he not care that his boyfriend was stood right beside him as he flirted with another woman? Arthur was disgusted. He couldn’t let this be. Merlin deserved better.

His body moved before his brain knew what he was doing. He stormed forwards and briefly felt a hand tug on his arm, trying to hold him back, but he moved with so much certainty that nothing would stop him. His hands moved under the fabric and found Merlin’s hip bones. From here he slammed Merlin against the wall and his lips found their destination. Merlin’s cheeks were rough under his fingers – he mustn’t have shaved for a few days. He flicked his tongue at Merlin’s top lip, and as always, he followed his King’s instruction. He opened his mouth and Arthur didn’t hesitate. His tongue swirled with Merlin’s as his hands gripped tighter on his hips. He thought Merlin was about to tug at his hair, before pain pierced through his scalp.

Gwaine had tossed him with surprising force away from Merlin. His face resembled that of a beaten, angry dog. Gwaine’s hand hovered for a moment above his sword then out of nowhere, some sort of force lifted Gwaine from the ground and he landed on the other side of the room. Leon and Percival rushed to his aid and quickly escorted him out of the room, and Arthur turned to Merlin quick enough to see his hand raised in front of him, a hint of yellow in his eyes.

He had magic. 

He had magic and Arthur didn’t even care.

Arthur moved back towards Merlin, but as he did so Merlin’s eyes flashed yellow again and Arthur was somehow up against the wall, Merlin’s hands underneath his tunic, grasping at the skin of his back. 

Merlin’s kiss was possessive, demanding and delicate all at once. His tongue exploring every corner of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s hips and he must have understood the demand because he slammed his crotch against Arthur’s. They were both hard and they were both frenzied. Their kisses became heavy and their hands moved all over each other as they stepped sideways. A door flew open behind Arthur, and just before Merlin pushed him inside, his lips left Arthur’s.

“It’s about fucking time”


End file.
